the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Kobold (World of Zid)
' Kobold' is a term that in the World of Zid has come to refer to a variety of dog sized fast breeding sentient creatures largely seen as pests in the World of Zid. As such characters might be refering to anything ranging from canines, rodents, and reptiles with the term. This article is focused on the reptilian varient with the others to recieve thier own articles. Name The term 'Kobold' has had a disputed origin. The earliest definition was "mischievous little creature that enjoys frightening children". It latter came to mean "rules the house" or "rules the room". This definition came from Kobold enslavement where slaves where arranged in a hierarchy where the "House Kobold" managed the duties of the other Kobold slaves in the manor house- assigning them typically to a room they where specifically to tend to with newer or younger slaves being assigned a more experienced Kobold to tutor them in their tasks. Young children tend to fear Reptilian Kobolds due to their dragon like appearance, claws, and glowing eyes but tend to be less fearful around Bolds (the canine Kobolds). This fear has been augmented from time to time by parents warning their children to behave lest the Kobolds gobble them up. Personal Name Examples * Iben * Ibik * Ibok * Ikelu (meaning Laughing Light) History Early Kobold history is an uncertain topic. Alterran researchers have found signs that early Kobolds borrowed under trees, into hillsides, or clung to caves. As with most species the Dwarves encountered the Kobolds where quickly targeted and driven from the foothills of mountains into the forests of the world and beyond. Driven from their homeland and fearful some groups offered their services to other species in exchange for food and lodging. They became skilled craftsmen, and while mercenary work was common they suffered heavy loses in that line of work. Living nomadic with few attempts to settle the Kobolds eventually attracted the attention of Dragons who made the most extensive use of their services. Magic Users coming second in such prominent use. When the Dragon Wars broke out Kobolds served as porters, messengers, spies, scouts, etc in the aid of thier Dragonic masters. When the war came to a close after the near extinction of Dragonkind many Kobolds, like Humans and the other races found themselves masterless. Some joined rising Human Kingdoms while others formed free settlements. These settlements became frequent targets for Dwarven pillaging, slavers (with Kobold teamwork and craftsmanship still prized in Alterra), and a few bands who believe Kobold scales, hide, or other body parts to have Magical near Dragon powers. Kobolds in Alterra that where not slaves tended to live much like the Spritelings- staying close to their urban clans with the entire clans hiring out for construction projects, crafting orders, etc. Some Alterran royals and nobles find the keeping of a well bred, groomed, and skilled Kobold slave to be an accessory of power. Others see them simply as any other form of 'help' where they live as any other servant in the household. In recent times Kobolds Tribes to the West of Alterra, under the guidance of Ibok the Liberator rose up against the rule of their masters or cancelled their contracts with them to form the largest Kobold nation the world has yet seen- a Confederacy which began to see a migration of freed slaves from Alterra into it's borders. Upon hearing word that Kobolds in the land directly south of them where discarding the protection of their powerful masters the Dwarven High King launched a War of Extermination upon Koboldkind starting with the free settlements to the north of the new Confederacy which only drove those settlements to join for the sake of survival. The Dwarven War of Kobold Extermination showed that the Kobolds where capable of standing their own ground without masters; the very message Ibok the Liberator was spreading. Due to the short life span of Kobolds those alive today did not experience the war themselves unlike many Dwarves. Society On their own the society of the Reptilian Kobold is rather communal with property belonging to the entire clan in common. A quatermaster keeps inventory but nothing is bought or sold among them. Furthering this communalism is the community hatchery where in Kobolds are raised typically by the elder population communally without knowledge of their biological parents. When they reach a certain age they depart to begin learning skills in the community with each member of the community seeing it as their duty to tutor the next generation. Leadership is typically in the hands of the most experienced who being seen as wise are generally followed in example. Only in times of disaster, famine, or war does the community become despotic with a single individual dictating action in the community. Government rarely extends beyond a single settlement. There has however been deviation from traditional culture- with the Kobold Confederacy rising more and more settlements have become despotic (typically elective) or adopted a more structured government to expand influence in the Confederate Council. Kingships for example have been established by some free Alterran Kobolds in the Confederacy with each hereditary monarch sending a representative to the council. There is even a movement to centralize the Confederacy further into an Empire though it still remains a republic presently. Others speak of leaving the Confederate Council but maintaining the treaties of common defense that form the foundation of the union. With the rise of the Confederacy and thus more trade between settlements and foreign travelers currency has also been integrated into society though the role it'll play is still undetermined. In the bulk of confederate settlements like any resource the coinage is stored communally and managed by the quartermaster though this differs in some cases. Especially the more recent Kingships. When under the sway of a single powerful entity said entity takes the place of Dictator be they sorcerer, dragon, or a hero who has the entire community in their debt. Ethnic Groups * Alterran - Alterran Kobolds have largely been the product of breeding programs carried out by Alterran nobles. They are brightly colored with the most prized being multicolored with elaborate patterns occurring naturally. This makes them aesthetically pleasing to gaze upon but diminishes their ability to last long in the more wild regions of the world. The program has also lead to Alterran Kobolds laying a single egg that is thick shelled and roughly the size of their own skull. Alterrans have names for the different patterns, and books regarding the breeds of Alterran Kobolds (including the none reptilian ones). Alterran Kobolds unlike most other groups have family names; typically adopting the surname of the family they serve. Due to the breeding programs Kobolds of the Alterran ethic group tend to have pedigrees; strong genealogical records of their heritage. Moral Alignment Due to their history Kobolds have come to value the Lawful side of the Freedom or Security spectrum. They see rules as necessary to their survival, and nearly all of them are willing to sacrifice themselves for their kin seeing the individual as less then the collective whole. They have a desire to sacrifice themselves for others, to protect others, and to trust their friends; all of which are traits associated with Goodness. If they act in an evil way it's often from being lead by an evil entity, or even out of fear as Kobolds have been ill treated in the past, and a lone Kobold is known to suffer anxiety without some community, or powerful entity to act as an anchor of security. Paranoid or Xenophobic Kobolds are dangerous Kobolds who will have no qualms about killing a none Kobold threat to themselves, or their community. Category:World of Zid